Everything is Lost
by Asgardian Dovahkiin
Summary: Alternate Universe of A New Life. End of all things. Rated T for violence and language. ONE SHOT.


Everything is Lost

* * *

Korra ran towards the nearby dark alleyway, she had lost most of her friends in the last attack. Wrong, everything has gone wrong, this wasn't supposed to happen, the Beyonder never told her this would happen. Even with most her powers back, she was helpless, lost.

She bended the metal door out of the way, entering the building. She quickly bended the ground up, blocking the entrance. She took out her Avengers Card ID and tried to communicate with the rest of the team, to see if they were still alive, to see if the Hellicarrier was still intact. "Someone please respond." She whispered, "Colonel Fury please respond."

She shook in fear, sweat falling from her brow. Tears beginning to form around her eyes. No response. Korra didn't want to believe it, didn't want to believe Fury's words back in the Hellicarrier, about how it was the end of the world. Korra still remembered how all of this had begun.

* * *

 _8 Hours Earlier_

 _Stark Towers_

"Thanks for the tour, Tony, I needed a break after that stunt we pulled in the Moon." Korra said as she walked through the offices with Tony Stark aka Iron Man and Peter Parker aka Spider-Man.

Tony closed the door to his office, "Yeah, I spent all night yesterday just updating my armors. Specially the mark 56, my new line of power suits." Tony replied, "Smithing relaxes me."

"Same for me, except more sciency." Peter said as he looked at the lens of his cam, "So, Strange said there was a way to take you back home, Korra, is that true?"

"Yeah, and not only that, he also told me that it wasn't a one way ticket either. That means I can come back and forth!" Korra replied.

"I don't even want to understand how the good doc allows this things to happen." Tony said.

"Its magic, it ain't got to explain shit." Peter said, the three laughing at the joke. Tony turned the TV on, wanting to hear some news before calling it a day and keep working in his new armor. "There was a crash this morning in Brooklyn a couple of minutes ago, the Avengers responded immediately right now, Carrie how are the things there?" The anchor asked the field reporter.

"We are here with the Ms. Marvel in the ground zero of the crash that came from the sky." The reporter said, "Ms. Marvel, what seems to be the thing that crashed down?"

"No idea, we have isolated the area as the moment, but Colonel America and the others are entering the crash zone. Not a big hole, but Scarlet Witch is going to be investigate if its dangerous." Ms. Marvel replied.

"Thanks for the..." Before the anchor could respond a scream was heard. "What the?!"

"Steve?" Ms. Marvel said, recognizing the scream. She went flying towards where the crash zone was, the camera and reporter following. The three stopped in fear, a man in a red cape and blue suit held Hawkeye by the neck, with his arm bitten off and the others Avengers lying on the floor moaning in pain as parts of their bodies were missing. "Run..." Col. America said as he stood back up, vomiting blood and food onto the ground. The others followed suit. The man in the red cape let Hawkeye fall on the ground, dead as it seemed, and turned his souless gaze upon Ms. Marvel and the reporters.

"Get out of here!" Ms. Marvel told them, but before they could the man flew incredibly fast, ramming Ms. Marvel into the grown. The reporters fled as fast as they could, their cameras still pointing towards the crash site. Police officers came in, shooting at the man in the red cape as he bit Ms. Marvel on the shoulder and ripped part of her flesh out, she shrieked in pain.

"Carrie!" The camera man yelled as an arrow hit her on the back, killing her on the spot. Then another hit the camera itself, ending the signal.

The anchor was horrified, visuals were gone but the audio was still running. Screams could be heard still, and terrifying garls as well. Korra and the others were shocked, "I have to go back to the mansion. You two stay here, I'll tell Rhodey to keep an eye on you." Tony ran out of his office.

"What the hell just happened?! What happened to the Avengers?!" Peter was panicking, "I have to go back home, I have to get Aunt May outta Queens, its too close to Brooklyn! Oh man oh man!"

"You heard Tony, its too dangerous." Korra was the voice of reason, "I'm sure that the police are already evacuating the area."

"You don't understand, she is my only family!" Peter responded. Rhodey entered the room.

"I'm sorry kids, but until I get the signal from Tony I can't let you out." Rhodey said, the TV kept going, the anchor already getting new reports.

"Something is wrong..." The female anchor said, "They can't be doing this...we have been getting reports from the zone via social messaging...the Avengers they are...they are attacking people. Killing them...and eating their bodies." She began to break a bit.

"Other heroes are trying to stop them...among them...Daredevil, the Punisher and..." She was scared, "And the She-Hulk...I don't know...I..."

"Oh man..." Rhodey ran his hand over his head, "This is some messed up shit."

"We have to get out of here, Rhodey!" Peter said.

"Aren't you watching? Its hell!" Rhodey responded, "But...shit. C'mon follow me."

Korra and Peter followed Rhodey through the offices, the employees scattering everywhere, getting out because of the news that was playing on every TV set in the rooms. "Where are we going?" Korra asked.

"Down underground, I can get you two safety there." Rhodey replied.

"What? Like a bunker?" Peter asked.

"Not really."

Taking the elevator towards the lobby floor. Once there, the quickly ran towards the back entrance of the lobby where there was a fake waterfall flowing over the S symbol of Stark. They avoided the panicking staff, Rhodey placed his hand over a panel, it recognized him and quickly opened. They ran inside and quickly closed it back.

"This is like a back-up room..." Korra said noticing all of the armors inside. "Like a Tony Stark playground."

Rhodey walked up towards the grey heavy armor, "You're War Machine?" Peter asked.

"Secret's out, but since everything is going into the shitter it doesn't seem to matter." Rhodey said, the power armor opened up allowing Rhodey to step inside. The helmet closed and the red eyes shined, "We have to get back to the Mansion, there we can contact the other Avengers and make a defensive line and fix this mess."

"An Avenger too? Tony keeping all of the secrets huh?" Korra said.

"A Secret Avenger, but an Avenger no less." War Machine responded, "We have to go through the streets and make us a path."

"With all the panic going out outside? That's crazy." Peter responded.

"I have a plan." War Machine opened his tec-pad on his wrist and called for help. "Thor you there?"

Static was heard before anything, but then, "I hear you War Machine. Tis chaos here, battle-brother fighting each other and devouring the other. The others are too far gone, we cannot help them." Thor responded.

"Got any course of action? Is the mansion safe?" War Machine asked.

"No my friend, the mansion has been overrun. There was a signal sent to all remaining Avengers, Hercules and I answered. But we were ambushed by the...our undead friends." Thor replied.

"Undead?!" Korra couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Tis magic I have never seen like this before. Hercules did not make it out, I had to end Namor...tis an act that I did not enjoy. Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D is calling all remaining survivors. I have already reunited with the Fantastic Four and Nova, the Hellicarrier is the safest spot. You are in Stark Towers correct my friend?"

"Yeah." War Machine answered.

"I recommend getting out of there right now, as fast as possible." Thor said, "Quickly my friend."

The building then shook, "Okay kids, follow me." Rhodey opened a secret exit leading outside, "We are going to the Hellicarrier and..."

The entirety of the building was shaken again, the metal doors that protected them from began to be punched by something. Korra and Peter turned towards the door. "Oh oh..." Peter said.

"Step back and get out of here. I'll hold whatever this is back." War Machine stood in front of them.

The doors were kicked in, on the other side was... Wrecker and Wrecking Crew, but they looked off. Blood dripped from their disfigured mouths, gore stained their clothes and weapons. "Oi look at that, two prime ribs and canned meat!" Wrecker said.

"Dibs on the delicious girl, heheheheh." Piledriver said smiling.

"I don't know what happened to you four, but you're not getting any mercy from me." War Machine said, putting his repulsor gauntlets from stun to kill.

"Let's get out of here!" Korra bended the metal on the ground up around herself and Peter and basically surfed out on it out throught the back exit leaving War Machine to deal with the team of misfits by himself.

"They're getting away! What if some other bozo gets their sweet flesh before us, Wrecker?!" Thunderball said.

"Shut up! We have our iron supplemet right here." Wrecker responded, "Let's get him!" They attacked the War Machine, Rhodey smiled below his helmet. He aimed his hands at them, shooting repulsor blasts that were extremely powerful, making holes on their bodies and knocking the B-tier Thor villains down.

"Had enough?" Rhodey mocked what he believed were the dead villains. But the villains laughed, standing back up, with their insides falling out of their chests.

"Dibs on his heart!" Bulldozer yelled, the four attackind once again.

Korra and Peter stopped their earth wave just a few kilometers from Stark Towers. "Did you see their faces and all that blood?" Korra asked Peter, "And the fact that Thor said undead!?"

"The only thing I'm asking myself of is, why are the streets deserted?" Peter asked while putting his backpack on the floor and taking out his Spider-Man costume. "Not that I'm complaining, always wanted to ready up in the middle of the street...also don't look."

"Aw come on, we've been together for like a month now." Korra responded with a laugh. "Just get dressed, Web-head."

"I should've had on just in case." Peter said while taking out his pants. Finishing his costume change and putting his mask on, the duo heard a voice nearby. They hid behind an alleyway, it was Wolverine, aimlessly walking through the derelict streets. "Is that Logan?"

"He looks fine...but a bit shaken. I thought nothing shook that guy up." Korra whispered back. Wolverine then turned and looked at them.

"Hey Parker is that you?" Logan asked from a distance. "I'm fine...you can get out."

Spidey and Korra came out of their hiding spot, "Logan, what happened?" Spidey asked as the two walked towards him.

"I almost didn't get out alive." Wolverine replied, "We got hit by the Alpha Flight...they got most of us, including the Professor."

"What's going with them?! Why are they eating each other?" Korra asked.

"Hell if I know, I've been scouting the area looking for survivors. Cyclops, Emma, and Kitty are buggering off to the Hellicarrier, Fury has some sort of plan." Logan said, "As far as I know, this shit has been contained by the National Guard and Sentinel forces sent by the President."

"Good, that's something." Korra said. "We were with War Machine but the Wrecking Crew attacked us, he stayed to hold them off."

"What? The Crew? Those shitheads stand no chance against Rhodey." Logan assured them, "I have to look for me people, wanna lend me a hand?"

"I have to look for my aunt, I can't leave her in Queen alone, its too close to Brooklyn." Spidey said, Peter and Logan knew each other pretty well, Logan most of the time acter like his main father figure for most of the time.

"We'll get there as we look for more people to save." Wolverine placed his hands on Spidey's shoulder, "Let's work through this."

Spidey nodded in agreement. The trio moved down the streets, slowly but surely they looked around for any person that might still be alive. They got to Times Square, rubble littered the plaza, the buidings had been bombarded or attack by something. Lots of dead bodies as well, the corpses teared opened, citizens, a few heroes like Nextwave, and National Guard soldiers.

"Ugh that stench..." Korra placed her hand over her nose trying to block off the horrible smell of putrifying corpses.

"They hit this area pretty hard." Wolverine said, he then smelled something. "We ain't alone here."

Wolverine slowly moved towards the craters that had been made around the plaza, he looked down onto one of them. Spidey and Korra followed the X-Man, there were skeletons and pieces of flesh inside the crater.

"Must've been the stench messing with my nose." Logan said. But then a metal tentacle ripped through his chest and threw him into a bunch of cars.

"Logan!" Korra yelled.

"Octopus." Spidey said, Dr. Octopus emerged from one of the nearby craters. His entire body bathed in blood and gore, one of his arms was missing.

"Spider-Man! I can't wait to have you in my belly!" Dr. Octopus said, attacking them with his metal tentacles. Korra made an eathshield around herself while Spider-Man easily avoided them with his superior versatility.

"These guy isn't alive anymore, take him down!" Korra yelled at Spider-Man. Spidey knew this, meaning he didn't need to hold back anymore. He webbed Octopus's undead face and pulled his head off his body easily. The headless body fell down in a loud thud, with the head rolling on the ground.

"Well, now you know why I held back with you Octavius." Spidey said while looking at the head of the villain. He approached it and stomped it, "And that's for all the years of shit that you gave me."

"A little overkill don't you think?" Korra asked.

"Whatever. Where's Logan?" Spidey responded.

Out of the broken down cars came out Wolverine, he had healed but still felt the ache of having had a hole in the chest. "That was the worst acid reflux in my life." Logan said rubbing his chest. "Took care of him huh?"

"He made it look easy." Korra said.

"Well we have to get out of here, the noise will probably attract more." Wolverine said.

"Its too late for that!" Above them, ontop one of the smaller buildings, stood Colonel America and Hawkeye. "You seem to have two of my Avengers with you, Wolverine."

"Colonel?" Korra asked.

"We were on our way towards Harlem, but we heard some ruckus here." Hawkeyes, behind him were the undead Black Widow, Luke Cage and Ms. Marvel. They all roared in anger and hunger. "And look at that, our tasty friends."

Colonel America hopped off and landed on the plaza, "You better surrender, fighting outnumbered didn't favored no one in history, and won't do now." He said, "And if you do, I promise that you will be not eaten but will be joining our ranks. We need more recruits."

"Are you hearing yourselves?! You are heroes! Why are you doing this?!" Korra yelled.

"Not this again! Colonel, may I please rip out her annoying vocal cords!?" Hawkeye landed next to the Colonel. "I'll make sure to not waste her."

"Stand your ground, archer, she is still poweful enough to end us right here." The undead Colonel America said, "We want to reunite all of our Avengers, not eat them."

"You're pretty diplomatic for a walking piece of rotting flesh, Colonel." Wolverine said, "You ain't the man that I looked up to, that man died long ago."

His adamantium claws came out with a SNIKT!

"Seems like we have to do it the hard way." Ms. Marvel said. The undead Avengers were about to jump on the trio but were struck by several lightning bolts. One of the lightning bolts vaporized Ms. Marvel and the other ripped Black Widow in two. Out of the darkened heavens appeared the mighty Thor.

"By the beard of my father, All-Father Odin, God of Gods, sovereign of Asgard, I shall not allow you husks of evil hiding behind familiar faces to corrupt my battle-brothers!" Thor shouted.

"Thor!" Spidey yelled in joy to see that his inner prayers were answered, well it was for the wrong god, but this works too. Thor used Mjolnir to make the trio float on the air, "Come, we have to get to safety."

"But my aunt!" Spidey said.

"We'll get to her later, we have to have plan first." Korra said, Spidey looked at her and sighed.

"Fine. Let's go."

Floating towards the sky, towards the SHIELD Hellicarrier, Korra noticed that several heroes had arrived too. Some of them having just got here as well, the Fantastic Four seemed to be okay. They landed on the runway, "Safe and sound." Thor said landing next to them.

"You were fighting on the ground, how come you didn't get bitten?" Wolverine asked the Asgardian.

"My body is more resilient than the strongest of metals, my mutant friend, the teeth of those undead fiends breaks at the mere touch of these powerful biceps!" Thor then flexed his right arm.

Nick Fury appraoched them, "Good to see that at least some of you made it, Stark is downstairs making us an exit plan. Where's War Machine?" He asked.

"I thought he'll be here by now." Korra said.

"Well...we will have to mark him as a fallen then." Fury responded, "There's gonna be a meeting in an hour, so get some rest in the meantime."

"Yeah...okay." Spider-Man said.

Spider-Man and Korra walked down to the living quarters of the Hellicarrier, they entered a room that had two bunk beds. Korra sad down, sighing in tiredness. "How are we going to survive this?" She asked.

Spider-Man took of his mask, "I don't know..." He said while looking at himself on a nearby mirror.

"You know...ever since we got out of Stark Towers...I wanted to go get my parents. But when I saw all of the death...the undead...I...lost hope. I didn't show it because you and the others." Korra revealed, "I'm the Avatar, maybe not of this world, but I still have a job to keep the world together. How am I going to fix this? This isn't right...this isn't natural."

Korra rested on the bed, "I'm afraid, Peter. Afraid that we may fail...I don't want to die or turn into one those things."

Peter sat next to her, "This happened so suddenly...yesterday I was fighting alongside some of those things..." Peter said, "The world is not going to be the same, I know that, I don't know what's going to happen by tomorrow but at least I know that I'm not alone."

Korra sat back up, "Hey we have forty minutes." She said, "Before our possible last stand."

Tony Stark was working on a machine, Fury's last option if all else failed. "How are things going?" Fury asked.

"Almost done." Stark said, "The world is ending and I'm here working on something that might fail."

"You know that this will end in the end of the human race, Stark. I want to save as much as we can, even if we have to do it in another reality." Fury replied.

"I know I know... Most of our best minds are gone, Fury. Banner, Xavier, heck even Pym, all gone." Tony said, "All you have is me and Reed, and he is not right in the head. After what happened in the Baxter Building..."

"I heard. I have him over watch, Grim will tell when something goes wrong." Fury said, "I'm putting my trust in you Anthony."

Nick walked away leaving Tony Stark alone with his work again, the Iron Avenger turned towards the vault behind him. This was going to be the place where his exodus will begin, but he knew someone had to stay behind to destroy the machine so that the undead wouldn't follow them.

An hour later, the surviving heroes reuinited above in the runway, in the group were Thor, Tigra, Ares, the Fantastic Four, Spider-Man, Korra, Nova, Daredevil, Quicksilver, Cyclops, Emma Frost, Beta Ray Bill, Spider-Woman, Wolverine, Vision, Iron Fist, and Valkyrie.

Nick Fury walked in front of them, "You are all what remains of the Earth's Mightiest Heroes, the strongest of them all...and the last line of defense of humanity. Your final mission to cleanse New York, I know some of you will not come back, but this must be the end of it all. If anything else fails, we have a back-up plan I the works and..."

Before he could finish, Richards stepped forward. "I will like to say somethings."

"Sure." Fury replied.

"I have analyzed the body of the undead, especifically Vindicator, and I have discovered something. The virus that infects the body destroys the organs, all of them except for the brain. But what intrigued me the best was that it keeps the body going, disabling all rudamentary systems but keeping the brain going and essentially making the host immortal." Reed said.

"What are you trying to say?" Fury asked.

"That perhaps this infection is a gift, a way to separate the weak from the strong. We are after all superior to all average humans. We see this in nature, predators consuming the prey, the weak. Think about it."

"Reed..." Sue tried to stop him.

"Can't you see it? Its so simple!" Reed said, "In fact..."

"Richards, this must be some kind of joke." Thor grabbed him. "Stop thy madness."

"I sent a signal to the others below, our immortal brethen!" Reed responded, an explosion was heard and the ship shook. "They are here!"

"Oh hell! Everyone, take the fight towards them now!" Fury ordered, every one went into action. Korra and Peter had to go down back into the city.

Spidey grabbed Korra and jumped down into the sky, as soon as they buildings were close, Spider-Man threw his web and swung towards a nearby rooftop. "We have to join the others, they are over there." Spidey pointed at where Thor was throwing lightning bolts.

"Alright let's go and..." But before they could get to act, Colonel America appeared behind them and jumped ontop of Spider-Man and bit his shoulder. "NO!" Korra bended the concrete of the rooftor and knocked the undead Colonel into the streets below.

Spidey collapsed on his knees, "Oh fuck..." He said in pain, his shoulder stung. "Alright...alright...listen Korra, you have to go help them. I'm done for...if you see me later, you have to kill me."

"Peter, I..."

"Don't hesitate...agh! Go!" Peter yelled. "Get out!"

Korra stepped back, relunctanly, she jumped off the rooftop and used the air to hop from rooftop to rooftop. Tears ran down her cheeks, but she had to help her friends in the battle. Arriving in the battleground she noticed that the heroes were being besieged, Wolverine and Thor battling together against an onslaught of former heroes and villains.

"Thou try to feed off the mighty son of Odin?! I SAY THEE NAY!" Thor cracked the undead Abomination with one hammer strike.

"Hey blondie, I think we are done for!" Wolverine said.

"Thou do not falter, my hairy friend, for thou art with a god!" Thor responded, but then they felt stomps. The undead Hulk came running out from the horde.

"HULK HUNGERS!" He screamed as he went directly towards Thor.

"Banner!" Thor shouted back, throwing Mjolnir at the undead green goliath, knocking him back into a building close by. "Wolverine, help the others, I will deal with the Hulk."

"Will do!"

Thor went into the building, being followed by several undead. Korra used her earthbending to form an earth armor around her and joining the heroic forces. "What's the plan?" She asked Cyclops.

"To survive, we lost Quicksilver...everything is lost now." Cyclops said while blasting an undead Beast away. "Try to buy Fury enough time to finish that machine!"

Korra created an earthquake, and immense hole that made several of the non-flying undead to fall into the hole and then she crushed them. The Juggernaut then punched her, breaking the earth armor, the undead Juggernaut was then pushed back with a blast of an earth boulder.

Daredevil then helped Korra back up, "We are losing here, go back to the Helicarrier and tell Fury to save who he can. You're the only one that can!"

"But..."

"Go!"

Korra once again was told to leave the people she loved and liked behind for the sake of the greater good, she used the earth to leave faster and the air to accelerate her running speed. As she turned to see her friends for one last time, she could see them getting ovepowered by the waves of the undead. One last lightning bolt struck the earth, destroying the buildings that Thor had fallen in. She was horrified, but she kept going. Korra noticed the Helicarrier above lowering in altitude, so she followed it.

* * *

 _Present Time_

Korra could hear the moans of the undead behind the barrier she had made. There was no conact with the Hellicarrier, it was gone. She knew it, no one remained, only her. Someone broke through the barrier and the brick walls of the building, Korra ran deeper into the dark building, darkness everywhere, the sun was setting and the light was being taken away from not only the world but from her.

She heard the undead shouting her names, the voices of her friends calling her to come to them, they wanted to make her become part of them. To join the Gospel. Korra kept making concrete barriers between each door she passed by, until she arrived to what seemed a vault. This must've been a bank or something.

Korra entered it and used metalbending to close the vault door. She was breathing heavily, her legs shaking in extreme fear. There was no light here, once again the undead outside knocking on the metal vault. Korra didn't reply, she stepped back in the darkness, with sweat and tears running down her face. She then felt a bump behind her. She bended a small flame over her hand, and turned around.

"Korra..."

"...Peter." Korra responded, her voice leaving her once she saw him.

"Don't worry, I won't let them get to you."


End file.
